Sheldon's Bedroom
Featured Episodes Sheldon's bedroom can be seen in these episodes: *[S01E04 The Luminous Fish Effect] - Sheldon is lectured by his mother *[S01E11 The Pancake Batter Anomaly] - Penny cares for a sick Sheldon *[S01E15 The Porkchop Indeterminacy] - Sheldon talks to Missy and Leonard *[S02E03 The Barbarian Sublimation] - Penny wakes Sheldon up for gaming advice. *[S02E17 The Terminator Decoupling] - Penny breaks Sheldon's Japaneese puzzle box *[S02E23 The Monopolar Expedition] - Sheldon packs for the North Pole *[S03E01 The Electric Can Opener Fluctuation] - Sheldon stews after the guys interfere with his experiment. *[S03E09 The Vengence Formulation] - Sheldon sulks after Kripke humiliates him *[S03E12 The Psychic Vortex] - Sheldon lets his date hang out in his room *[S03E13 The Bozeman Reaction] - Sheldon can't sleep after a break-in. *[S03E15 The Large Hadron Collision] - Sheldon packs for Switzerland What's in Sheldon's Bedroom? Sheldon's bedroom set is the "Princeton" set, in cherry wood, from Home Comfort Furniture and includes the bed, a 5 drawer chest and a 3 drawer nightstand. The sister nightstand is out in the living room, at the edge of the alcove (usually has the Halo helmet on it). Like the rest of the apartment, the artwork and collectibles displayed in Sheldon's bedroom change frequently. Among items seen are: 'Furnishings' *S01E04 metal framework style chair to the left of the closet *S01E04 two blue rugs *S01E04 Seville laundry sorter (behind the bedroom door) *S01E04 Princeton bedroom set by Home Comfort Furniture *S01E04 Apogee desk lamp by Cal Lighting , on the night stand *S01E04 Sterilite black storage crates , on the bookshelf *S01E04 wicker basket on the dresser *S01E04 Navy blue reading pillow by Brentwood on the bed *S01E15 black drum lamp shade w silver lining from Progress Lighting *S01E15 Better Homes and Gardens adjustible key table lamp 'Artwork' *S01E04 A poster of the Building of the Golden Gate Bridge, by Lieberman's Gallery , seen on the wall behind the door in Season One, Episodes 1 thru 15. *S01E04 A miniature replica of the Golden Gate Bridge by Metal Works is often seen on the dresser *S01E04 two House of Secrets posters by artist Brandon Ragnar Johnson , for the comic store in Burbank, CA *S01E04 blueprint of the Golden Gate Bridge above the bed *S01E04 photo print of red lightning to the left of the closet *S01E04 unidentified green and black image, framed to the left of the bedroom door *S01E15 A poster of the Golden Gate Bridge During Construction, by Poster Revolution , replaces the Lieberman's poster from the pilot *S01E15 framed photo of blue lightning, seen to the right of the bed *S02E17 a poster for the Empire State Express (train) can be seen on the back of the door *S03E09 Darth Vader poster, "Failure Will Not Be Tolerated" by artist Lawrence Noble 'Comic Books' *S01E04 Batman #502 (December 1993), in the comic bins *S01E04 Superman: Man of Steel #29 (January 1992), in the comic bins *'S01E04 Green Lantern #8 (1961) framed above the bed *S01E04 Superman #197 (1967) framed above the bed *S01E04 DC Special #17 "presents Green Lantern" (May 1975), framed above the bed *S01E04 Strange Adventures #140 (1962) framed above the bed *S01E04 Showcase: Superman Volume 1 , on the bookcase *S01E04 Showcase: Superman Family Volume 1 , on the bookcase *S01E04 Showcase: The Atom, Volume 1 , on the bookcase *S01E04 Showcase: Wonder Woman, Volume 1 , on the bookcase *S01E04 Showcase: Martian Manhunter, Volume 1 , on the bookcase *S01E04 Showcase: The Flash Volume 1 , on the bookcase *S01E04 Showcase: Metamorpho Volume 1 , on the bookcase *S01E11 The Flash #14, July 1988 issue , seen in the bins *S01E11 The Spectre #5 (Vol. 3), April 1993 issue , seen in the bins *S01E11 The Tempest #2, December 1996 issue , seen in the bins *S01E15 Showcase #10 Featuring Lois Lane (October 1957), framed above the bed *S01E15 The Flash, Volume 1, #139 (September 1963), framed above the bed *S01E15 Secret Origins #1 (1961), framed above bed *S01E15 Giant Superman Annual #1 (1960), framed above the bed *S02E03 Green Lantern, Vol.3, Issue 25 (June 1992), seen in the bins *S02E03 Rise of the Spectre, Issue 3 (Feb 1993), seen in the bins *S02E03 Superman, Vol. 2, Issue 89 (May 1994), seen in the bins *S02E06 Romona takes away Sheldon's Batman #680 (January 2008) *S02E16 The Flash #247 , Sheldon carries this around *S02E17 Justice League, Issue #82 , (November 1993), seen in the bins *S02E17 Green Lantern Annual #1 (June 1992), seen in the bins *S02E17 Detective Comics Issue #685 (March 1995), seen in the bins *S02E17 Legends of the DC Universe #38 (March 2001), seen in the bins *S02E17 Identify Crisis # 1 (August 2004), framed above the bed *S02E17 Identity Crisis #4 (November 2004), framed above the bed *S02E17 Identity Crisis #7 (February 2005), framed above the bed *S02E17 unidentified comic with Supergirl on the cover, framed above the bed *S02E20 All-Star Batman and Robin #8 (January 2008 - Variant A), Sheldon snatches it from Howard at the comic book store *S02E22 The Flash: Rebirth #1 (June 2009), Sheldon rubs it in to Stuart that he's already read this issue *S02E22 Hellboy: The Wild Hunt #4 (2009) *S02E23 Batman Annual #23 (September 1999), in loose comic bins on the top shelf *S02E23 Action Comics #851 (August 2007), in loose comic bins on the top shelf *S03E01 Demon #32 (February 1993), in the comic bins *S02E03 Justice League of America #92 (March 2004), in the comic bins *S03E02 The Flash #123 (1961) - Sheldon looses this in a bet with Howard over a cricket *S07EXX in his old room at his mother's house, Sheldon has a poster for Crisis on Infinite Earths #8 (November 1985; the death of The Flash) 'Other Items: Items used by Sheldon in various episodes that appear to be kept in the bedroom, rather than out in the apartment at large: *S01E01 Green Lantern battery and ring (started in the living room, but by Season Two seems to have disappeared into the bedroom) *S02E01 Sheldon's Flip-Fold *S02E02 Star Trek original series science tricorder replica from Diamond Select *S02E03 Lionel 6 car train above the shelves *S02E17 Sheldon's Japaneese puzzle box , on his dresser, is destroyed by Penny *S02E17 Batman ArtFX statue, black costume version, by Kotobukiya ; seen in the bookshelf next to the bed *S02E17 Mini Hoberman Sphere , rainbow colored, on the dresser *his Klingon Bat'Leth War Sword *S05E09 Sheldon's Boba Fett mask *Sheldon's model trains (Sheldon gets an HO-guage model railroad starter set in "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation") *Hulk Hands (Raj gives them to Sheldon in S03E12 "The Psychic Vortex") Slideshow: Views of the Bedroom S01E04 - talk mom.jpg|S01E04 - talking with mom S01E04-2.jpg|S01E04 - mom has had enough S01E04 - above bed.jpg|S01E04 - arguing with mom S01E04-3.jpg|S01E04 - goodnight Snickerdoodle S01E11 - above the bed.jpg|S01E11 - tucking in S01E11 - rub this.jpg|S01E11 - will you rub this on my chest? S01E11 - penny rubs.jpg|S01E11 - Penny rubs Vicks on S01E11 - tucking in.jpg|S01E11 - tucking in, again S01E11 - bedside.jpg|S01E11 - Sheldon, bedside S01E15 - talk w Leonard.jpg|S01E15 - talking with Leonard S01E15 - talk w missy.jpg|S01E15 - talking with Missy S02E03 - waking sheldon.jpg|S02E03 - waking Sheldon S02E03 - talking to penny.jpg|S02E03 - talking with Penny S02E03 - above bed comics.jpg|S02E03 - comics above bed S02E17-2.jpg|S02E17 - Sheldon packs for a conference S02E17 - wall images.jpg|S02E17 - adding bar codes S02E17 - penny finds the box.jpg|S02E17 - Penny finds the box s02e17-1.jpg|S02E17 - Penny and the puzzle box S02E17 - pennys frustration.jpg|S02E17 - Penny's frustration sheldonbedroomprop-morsecodetapper.jpg|Morse code tapper on the wall Category:Locations Category:Film Sets Category:The Apartment Building Category:Sheldon Category:Residences Category:Trivial Category:Articles With Photos